A Chance Meeting
Log Title: A Chance Meeting Characters: Scarlett and Chance Location: Offut A.F.B. Date:January 4, 2014 TP: None Summary: Scarlett goes for a walk, and meets an old comrade, who has come up in the world. LOG BEGINS Scarlett comes out of the Motorpool, not on a mission, just out for a walk in the evening air. The exterior of the motorpool was currently a focus of activity as Greenshirts, and a few Joes, were hard at work hand-shoveling a lot of the white stuff out of the way. Chance was only wearing a lighter jacket, scarf, hat and mittens with his pants and boots, his face red as he puffed out great breaths of steam at the heavy exertion. Despite the cold temperature, he was almost breaking a sweat. Scarlett glances at the Greenshirts, and says softly, "Glad I don't work for Clutch in the Motorpool." She nods to a few of the Greenshirts, and Joes, that she knows. She pauses as one Joe in particular, catches her eyes. He looks familiar... but... He's not wearing standard Greenshirt fare, like he was the last time she saw him. Grinning widely, a last shovel of snow is tossed into the large pile by Chance as he puffed a few times, stepping back finally to take a breather. Someone had even set up a hot cocoa stand nearby, and he quickly doffed a heavier jacket as he headed over. Spotting the infamous redhead, he straightened a little bit, and lifted his hand in a salute "Ma'am." he greeted. Scarlett nods in return, not being one for salutes, not anymore. "As you were.... umm..." She pauses, searching her memory... AHA! "Cunningham." The grin spread a little more as he straightened under the attention "Yes ma'am... Aka, Chance." he noted, his cheeks quite pink, most likely though from the cold "Hot cocoa, ma'am? " he offered, picking up two paper cups. Why not? It is not like this guy is hitting on her... "Sure. They have any of these little marshmallows?" is Shana's response. Chance hrms and looks at the choices "Doesn’t look like it. Its premade." he remarks at the canister with the nozzle "This one is minty though." he pours two cups for both of them. Scarlett accepts the cup, and lets it warm her hands. It is only 14 degrees Farenheit outside, with an inch or two of snow in most places. "What brings you out in this weather? They don’t make YOU shovel snow do they? " asked Chance lightly, zipping his jacket up tightly. Sweat and cold weather make for sick joes! "Just going for a walk", Shana responds. She is wearing the thermal equivalent of her normal uniform, with the only allowance for cold being soft leather gloves, trimmed in fur. Chance still wears standard GI Joe camo, so was pretty well bundled up. "In this weather? You ARE crazy. In a good way." quipped Chance. "Then again I volunteered to shovel snow, so I can’t really talk can I?" The hint of a smirk twitches on Shana's lips, as she comments, "You think this is bad? You should try a Mountain Top... Or Antarctica... Or Alaska in nothing but my normal uniform. Those places are cold." She winks, maybe she exaggerated a little about the uniform, but not much. "Did Alaska actually, and camped in the Rockies a few times. " he glanced up and down here, but while he respected, he was not overawed at all as he sips the cocoa again "Anyways, I spent winters in Canada. This is beach weather!" Scarlett chuckles, "Now, now, let's not get crazy. For the beach, you have to have warmth, or no one wears bikini's. Not even in Canada." "Oh, we do. We just don’t do it in front of Americans." noted Chance with a huge grin. "I prefer boxers myself though for swimming. I don’t have the shape for a bikini." Scarlett actually snorts at that one. "I... See...." She shakes her head, sipping her hot chocolate. However, she neither agrees, nor disagrees with Chance. Chance snickers a little "Sorry. " he apologizes quickly, and reaches down to pick up a lump of clean snow, dropping it into the hot cocoa. "But it’s true, and now I've got too much 'tiger stripe' to show it of anyways." Scarlett shakes her head again, and comments, "That might be more information than I needed..." She changes the subject, "So, when did you get out of the Greenshirt, and into the 'Real Joes'?" She gives air quotes to show she is only using the common Greenshirt name for the Codename'd Joes. Chance blinks at Scarlett's comment, looking quite puzzled. "Oh, about a year ago. Actually I think it was just after Christmas." he noted, sipping his hot cocoa again "They were just going through reviews of everyone, and so obviously myself and others were all really nervous... some made it, others didn’t. Poor 'Waffles' is still a greenshirt. And o course, the General had to get me all worried and worked up before handing me my tags." he grinned. A soft smile lights Shana's eyes, thinking about Hawk making a Greenshirt nervous. "Be glad Ace, or Slipstream, wasn't assigned to do your review. You still wouldn't be quite sure if you were given a Codename or not...." Chance laughs a little "Ace isn’t bad actually. Slipstream... haven’t met him directly, but been the victim of his pranks already." Chance says, "How you guys put up with him or so many years I haven’t figured out yet" Scarlett shrugs, "He is definitely an acquired taste." Chance chuckles "I don’t know how to respond to that wittily." he admits to her. Then he shivered, the wind picking up a little bit "I think I'm about done with volunteer work today." Scarlett nods, "I don't blame you. A night like this, you need a fire to sit by, and someone to snu... talk to." Yes, she quickly changed 'Snuggle with' to 'talk to'. Chance blinks and peers at her curiously "Now /I/ am not gonna ask." he remarks "Shall we go in then? I you were done your walk. you didn’t get really far though did you? " Scarlett shrugs, "I was just getting fresh air. I don't like underground bases, or caves, anymore..." Chance tilts is head, waiting patiently "... So are you wanting to go in or stay out here longer?" Scarlett shrugs, "I hadn't decided yet. I might go for a walk..." Chance nods slowly "Okay. Because I am heading in now, so I guess I'll see you later." he smiled once more, turning to depart. LOG ENDS Category:2014 Category:Logs